Brad's Family Tree
Paternal Lineage Generation I (Brad's Grandparents) Robert '(1914-2009) and '''Rita '(b. 1916) 'Phinisopolous '(gr: Φινισοπολους) were Catholic Greek immigrants who entered the United States in 1937 . At Ellis Island, they changed their name to '''Clark. They then changed their name to Fini 'in 1938. Generation II (Brad's Father, Aunt, and Uncles) * Children of Robert and Rita Fini :*'Roosevelt Delano Fini ' (b. 1938) named after president Franklin Roosevelt, the president of the United States at the time of his birth. He married Natalie Killington and they had three sons and a daughter. :*'Monroe (I forgot his middle name) Fini (b. 1942) named after president James Monroe, for no particular reason. He married Linda East-Totemsburgh and had two sons and a daughter. :*'Darius Xristophoros Fini '(b. 1946) named as an homage to the family's Greek roots. He moved back to Greece in the 70s to run a hostel and married Eleni Antonopolous. They had one son. They have since changed their name back to Phinisopolous. :*'Daphne Truman Fini '(ne. Fini) (b. 1949) she married Leon Bucket and they had a son and a daughter. They also adopted a Japanese kid. Generation III (Brad, his siblings, and cousins) *Children of Roosevelt and Natalie Fini (ne. Killington) :* Eisenhower Dwight Fini (b. 1959) he was named for obvious reasons. He and his wife have four children. :* Kennedy Lisa Fini '(ne. Fini) (b. 1961) she was also named for obvious reasons. Married Al Montgomery and became a game show host in the late 90s. They never had any children. :* '''Johnson Baines Fini '(b. 1966) he is single, but he had a bastard son in high school with some skank. :* 'Nixon Milhaus Fini '(b. 1970) he served time for a political scandal, but has since married DebbieTrain-Ononmonopea and they have one child. Children of Monroe and Linda Fini (ne. East-Totemsburgh) :* '''Helen Sister Fini (b. 1970) married FBI agent Santiago Antofagasta Tocapilla Valparaiso de Valdevia, (nicknamed "Chile" per Pavilion's Space 2) immediately after high school, and they have two sons and a daughter. :* Trotman Woodford Fini '(b. 1974) briefly married to pop superstar Brittney Swords in 2005 before becoming divorced two months later. Trot has no children, heh-eh, heh-eh) :* '''Bradford Lee Fini '(b. 1977) No description needed. Children of Darius and Eleni Phinisopolous (ne. Antonopolous) :* 'Matteo Nikolas Phinisopolous '(b. 1984) Children of Leon and Daphne Bucket (ne. Fini) :* 'Leaky Edward Bucket '(b. 1971) He was a star in the Banjo-Kazooie Baseball League, and in the early days of the PWBL. He and his wife Christy have two kids. :* 'Marie Pail Bucket '(b. 1978) She is a professor at the University of Totemsburgh. She goes by her middle name. Pail is unmarried. :* 'Fugidade Le'Veon Bucket '(b. 1985) He was born in Kyoto, Japan, but adopted by Leon and Daphne in 1986. Generation IV (Brad's neices, nephews, and his cousins' kids) * Children of Eisenhower Fini and his wife (they all have president-related names, like their father and uncles) :* '''Carter James Fini (b. 1980) - Works for habitat for Humanity. Married to Rosalynn Er (no relation to this "Er" family). They two children :* Reagan Nancy Fini '(b. 1985) - Married to Ronald Care, and they have one child. :* '''Bush Forty-One Fini '(b. 1989) - Recent graduate of the University of Texas. Engaged to Barbara Shrub. :* 'Clinton William Fini '(b. 1993) - Junior at Brad State University * Children of Johnson Fini :* '''Robinson Bertram Fini (b. 1983) - Goes by both Robinson and Rob Bert. He is single and has no children. Not much else is known about him. * Children of Nixon and Debbie Fini :* Ford Mustang Fini '(b. 1995) - Named after president Ford since his name was skipped. Freshperson at the Kent State. *Children of Chile and Helen Valparaiso de Valdevia (ne. Fini) :* '''Juan Pablo Antofagasta Valparaiso de Valdevia '(b. 1988) currently an intern in the FBI with his father. :* 'Daniela Ximena Valparaiso de Valdevia '(b. 1992) currently a student at the University of Totemsburgh :* 'Paco Henry Valparaiso de Valdevia '(b. 1996) currently a high school curling star for whatever Washington DC area HS he goes to. *Children of Leaky and Christy Bucket :* 'Cassandra Victoria Bucket '(b. 1999) :* '''Leonard Leakey Bucket (b. 2003) "Leakey" is Dr. Leonard Hofstaterd's middle name as well Generation V (Brad's cousins' grandkids) *Children of Carter and Rosalynn Fini (ne Er) :* Bush W. (pronounced "dubya") Fini '(b. 2004) - Named after his Uncle Bush. Fifth Grader at The Elementary Shool Next To Arby's :* '''Nikolas Gregorius Fini '(b. 2005) - Given this name due to the family's Greek roots. Third grader at The Elementary School Next To Arby's. *Children of Ronald and Reagan Care (ne Fini) :* '''Obama Barkevious Care (b. 2010) Generation O *''Generation O was a Childrens' cartoon that was on channel 55 after ''Detention!